Silent Passion
by Cascata
Summary: Momiji still feels strongly for Kusinagi. When she is to leave her dying aunt's home to return to Tokyo... Kusinagi and Momiji are met with the truth... can they overcome the obsticles presented to them? Or will Momiji lose Kusinagi forever?
1. Seeing you...

****

Silent Passion

__

AN: I LOVE Blue Seed though I have yet to see the rest of the series, I read the episode guides and what not. I will pretend that Blue Seed 2 never happened since I know nothing of it nor do I really care. The original is peachy in my opinion ^_^ PLEASE forgive any mistakes, I am not worthy! I have only seen the first 16 episodes TYVM! OKAY enough of my pathetic rambling…

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue… k? 

Momiji sighed softly and looked out across the sea of flowers from the maple tree she had always climbed from previous visits to her aunt's old farm, where she visited now. It had been 4 years since the Arigami entered their eternal sleep and though she was relieved to see them go, Momiji couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain at remembering Kusinagi's distance soon after. He didn't speak to her as much so she could only assume that her guardian had lost complete interest in her, despite their agreement to start over… Was that what he meant? Momiji wondered, her eyes swelling with tears, which were quickly suppressed. Although no one was there to see, she wouldn't allow the tears to escape. She would NOT be emotional! That part of her she would leave behind, she had to be content with other people feeling and thinking the way they did much rather than find some form of flaw in it.

Momiji leaned against the base of the maple tree and caught one of the falling, green leaves. She felt the life of the leaf between her thumb and index finger before releasing it to continue its journey to the ground. She frowned slightly as she realized something on the ground her, a patch of dead grass. Why had it died so suddenly? It was green not five minutes ago! Glad that there was SOMETHING to take her mind off Kusinagi, Momiji dropped to the ground to examine the dead grass, wondering if she had just over looked it. Momiji dismissed it quickly and once again climbed the tall tree, only to slip on a small area of bark and clamber to the ground indignantly. 

"Baka," She cursed to herself just below a whisper. Why did she have to be such a klutz? No wonder Kusinagi didn't care for her! Little did she know that a dark figure watched from the nearby forest, believing the scene to be quite cute. 

Kusinagi smiled and sighed softly. Little could make him more content than to just watch Momiji live a normal life from a distance. Why couldn't he be part of it? Then he remembered the mitamas scattered throughout his body and he mumbled, "Because I won't allow myself to ruin her life being the freak I am." 

Kusinagi's cat-like eyes didn't leave Momiji for a moment. How he wished he had a candle to capture her beauty as she stood in front of a divine sunset. _No_, he thought, _not even a camera could capture her true beauty._ It wasn't until Momiji started back towards her aunt's house did Kusinagi move for the first time since Momiji had entered the field at noon. 

Momiji opened the door and closed it softly behind her. Perhaps a little tea would help her sooth her nerves. As she dug through the cupboards she was flustered to realize that there was no more tea left. "Aunt Maya?" she called.

"Hai, Momiji?" a woman's weak voice replied.

"I'm going to the store, I'll be back soon," Momiji called back. "Jaa ne!" 

"Be careful…"

"I will!" And with that Momiji was out the door heading for her car, which was a gift to her from Mr. Kunakida and her mother. She quickly opened it and hopped in, wanting to get the tea and get back to make sure her aunt's illness didn't get the best of her alone. 

As Momiji started the car she couldn't help but worry about her aunt. Was this errand so important that she would risk coming home to find her aunt dead? It would be dishonorable to do such a thing to her father's sister! Quickly, Momiji turned off the car and stepped out. The tea could wait. 

Once back inside she was relieved to find her aunt still watching the television, saying aloud the answer to the game when the contestant couldn't even come close to guessing. It took a moment for the woman to turn and look at Momiji, and she smiled. "Back so soon?"

"Hai."

"Where did you go?" Maya asked softly.

"I… went to my car," Momiji replied softly. 

Maya nodded and hid a smile. "I see. Would you help me to bed?" she asked weakly.

Momiji nodded and helped her aunt to her feet, then aided her to her bedroom, which was only feet away. "Why don't I move the television in here tomorrow?" Momiji asked finally. "I can buy an attachment for the cable and grab you a VCR." 

"That's a noble thought of you, Momiji," Maya replied as she walked through the door, "But, I have no need for a VCR and don't want you to waste your money on such when it will be used only briefly."

Those words sent a chill down Momiji's spine. It wasn't that she wasn't used to death; she had seen more than enough to be all right around it. Not to mention she had died momentarily only to be revived by her sister. Painful as death was, she knew that everyone's time came. Why was this bothering her? Her aunt stood a moment and finally spoke when Momiji didn't release her arm. "Thank you, Momiji, I think I can climb into bed on my own now. You get some rest, dear, you've had a long day."

It's true, it had been a long day. What with driving a hundred miles from Tokyo and moving what little she brought into her old bedroom to stay with her aunt, who was ill with cancer, until she died and Momiji could move back to Tokyo if she so desired. Momiji nodded and turned, "Goodnight, Aunt Maya," she said softly and headed out the door. "Sleep sweet."

"You too," Maya replied and crawled into bed. 

Momiji turned off the television and headed towards the stairs. She loved this house! It was so big! Not to mention her aunt actually **owned** it. It was terribly expensive to do so; there were very few landowners in Japan, not to mention landowners with such a large house. 

As Momiji made her way to her bedroom she couldn't help but feel a pit in her stomach. It was a familiar one, though Momiji erased the possibilities from her mind as she opened her door and stepped into her room. The Arigami couldn't possibly be back! Could they? 

Momiji shook her head and pulled her shirt off slowly, ignoring the fact that she had left the curtains in her room wide open. They lived in the country so who cared if she was naked? She unclasped her bra and pulled a tank top on over her bare chest. When done with that, she pulled her skirt and bunny panties off. She opened her bag and dug through the contents, unaware that Kusinagi had a wonderful view of her bare rear as she did so. Much to Kusinagi's dismay, Momiji stood and pulled on a pair of teddy bear panties, much like the ones he had seen her in the day he tried to kill her. Momiji finished dressing by pulling on a pair of shorts and moved to the nearest mirror.

Kusinagi watched contentedly as Momiji began to pull the hair barrette and hair tie out of her chestnut hair before beginning to brush the silk lengths. He smiled, realizing how much he actually enjoyed her hairstyle and that it had yet to change other than its length, which now reached the back of her knees. How he wished he could just touch it once, to steal a sniff of it as he had when he'd rescue her. Finally, Momiji parted her hair and began braiding it neatly, unaware of her guardian's presence. Each weave of her hair made Kusinagi want to touch it more… to touch her, to feel her, to taste her sweet lips. He smacked himself and shook it off. _Stop it!_ He scolded himself. 

When done, Momiji turned and left the room. Kusinagi followed, jumping from tree to tree, not even bothering to use his mitamas to fly. He'd much rather jump, it was something much more human to do. Kusinagi stopped by the window and stared intently at Momiji as she washed her face.

Momiji splashed the warm water on her face and added a bit of soap. After a moment of massaging it into her pale skin, she rinsed it off and turned the water down to cold. She splashed her face once more with the cool water and dried her face softly. Picking up her toothbrush, she began to wonder about the grass. She blinked twice quickly and shook it from her mind. Why did it matter? As she began to brush her teeth she narrowed her eyes and looked towards the window, only to find nothing there. Was it her imagination? She wondered and spit before rinsing out her mouth and heading back to her bedroom. 

Kusinagi sighed in relief that the light in the bathroom reflected off the window as much as it did, giving him a chance to move. He then found his way back to her bedroom window and sat in the tree. Was there ever a time there wasn't a tree by the window? Not that he was complaining, it was just ironic how more often than not there would be one. He felt himself smile as Momiji climbed into bed and turned off the light at her bedside; he could sneak in sooner and allow himself to be near her. He hadn't been able to be at arm's length with her unless she were asleep, and this time would be no different, but give him the satisfaction of being near her. 

After waiting a good twenty minutes, Kusinagi's patience wore to nothing and he slowly tested to window to see if it would squeak upon opening. Fortunately it wasn't. Confident that his luck had yet to run out, Kusinagi quietly stepped in and crossed the room carefully. 

Reaching the bed he smiled down at Momiji, allowing the emotions he'd never allow her to see to dance across his face. The warm, flower scented air flew in and danced with several strands of Momiji's chestnut hair across her face. Kusinagi reached forward and brushed them away, tucking them safely behind her ear. 

Momiji felt a strong, but gentle hand brush across her face, but forced her eyes to remain closed. Whoever it was mattered nothing to her compared to her concerns of their intent. However, the stranger's breathing was familiar… and she instantly allowed her eyes to fly open and look up at… "Kusinagi?!" 


	2. And you've been WHERE?

Silent Passion

A.N: Would someone PLEASE help me with ideas??? I know what I'm doing now but I'm kind of at a loss for a complete plot! E-mails regarding this would be MOST appreciated. 

****

**_Disclaimer: Me still no own, so please no sue. _**

****

****

Kusinagi flew backwards as if her look had burned him. Did she see his emotions unmasked? God he hoped she didn't. 

"What are you doing in my room? How did you find me?" Momiji demanded, though softly and not as harsh as she could have, or intended to. 

"I… er… you… eh…" Kusinagi started, feeling his cheeks flame up in embarrassment. "You… didn't say goodbye," he said quickly.

Momiji narrowed her eyes at him as if in thought, then shook it off and stared at him blankly. "You don't say goodbye when you leave, why should I?"

Kusinagi cringed at the words. They burned into his very soul, and yet they were so true. "I'm not used to you not saying goodbye?" he tried, knowing now that it sounded the same as it came to him: from his ass. 

Before Momiji could speak, her damned cell phone rang. She gave Kusinagi a look stating 'you'd best not move an inch and be ready to explain yourself when I'm done' look before answering her phone. "Hello?"

_"Momiji?"_

"Mr. Kunakida?" Momiji asked quickly.

Kusinagi's eyes widened. What could he possibly want with her?

_"I need to talk to you, tomorrow. Is that possible?"_

Momiji paused a moment and looked up at Kusinagi, who was looking back with an inquiring stare. "Yes," she said, maintaining eye contact, "I believe so…"

_"Good. If you can get ahold of Kusinagi too, I would like to speak with him as well…"_

"All right, I'll tell him," Momiji said, still watching Kusinagi, who was now staring at her in confusion. 

_"Okay, I'll be there by 2 tomorrow afternoon."_

"All right, see you then," Momiji replied and flicked the phone closed before Mr. Kunakida could say another word. Momiji kept her eyes on Kusinagi as she set the phone down, then finally spoke. "Mr. Kunakida wants to speak with you tomorrow. Can you be here at 2?"

Kusinagi narrowed his cat-like eyes at her and nodded slowly, "I could… but, who said I wanted to waste my time for the TAC's convenience?"

Momiji narrowed her eyes at Kusinagi back and crossed her arms. "Why wouldn't you? They protected me too, you know. Besides, they have yet to turn you into a lab experiment."

Kusinagi shrugged, looking completely passive. However, deep down it hurt that she would say such a thing to him. He felt like a freak as it was and the way she'd said that to him made him feel as though she were expecting him to become a science experiment. "They sure do a piss poor job of protecting you, Princess," he finally said, cursing himself for allowing the jealousy in his voice be noticed. 

Momiji stared at him for a moment. What was his problem? Was he truly jealous of the TAC's relations with her? No! He couldn't be, he and she never got together after the final battle with the Arigami because he pushed her away rather than pulled her close to himself. He'd never truly wanted her, had he? Once again, the answer that came to mind instantly was no. "Listen it's late… I'll show you to the guest room," Momiji said finally with a yawn and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by Kusinagi's sharp voice.

"No, that's okay," Kusinagi said quickly.

Momiji looked up at him and tilted her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I… have some things to do tonight, I'll be here tomorrow…"

"The hell you will, Mamoru Kusinagi!" Momiji screamed, scaring both Kusinagi and herself, but she pushed it aside. Kusinagi's leaving and not returning as often as he did had been more than enough reason for Momiji not to let him go. "You always leave and you never come back, why should I believe you now?"

Kusinagi shook his head and smirked. "If I never come back then why am I here?"

Momiji was silence a moment before she picked up her shoe and smacked him in the chest with it. "You won't be back tomorrow if you leave tonight, I KNOW you won't!"

"Sure I would," Kusinagi said, not wanting to pass up any opportunity to sleep outside her window as he so often did. "OUCH! What are you doing?"

Momiji had him by the ear and was dragging him out the door when he finally grabbed ahold of the door frame, which only caused him more pain. "God! Momiji, knock it off!" he howled.

"Shut up, Kusinagi," Momiji ordered and yanked harder, "You'll wake Maya up. Can't you give her a few night's peace before she leaves us?"

Kusinagi refused to let go of the door. "Momiji, if you'd let go I'd follow!"

"You wouldn't have had I not had to drag you this far," Momiji pointed out as she pulled on him one last time before releasing his poor ear. "Would have you?"

Kusinagi rubbed his ear and rather than answering the question, decided to complain. "Damn, Momiji, you really need to go to some anger management classes or something," He paused when he saw Momiji narrow her eyes at him and instantly added, "But you know I could be wrong," Momiji stepped towards him, "I KNOW I'm wrong!"

Momiji smiled proudly and stepped into the hall. However, before Kusinagi could retreat back into Momiji's room and disappear out the window, Momiji grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him into the bedroom left of hers. Before Kusinagi could object, Momiji looked up at her with her emerald eyes, pleading him to stay. It shocked him, he hadn't seen that look but twice since the Arigami had been laid to rest. "Please, Kusinagi… Mr. Kunakida has his reasons… if he says he needs to speak with you I'm sure it's important. If not, why else would he wish to speak with you?"

Kusinagi sighed. "I already told you I'd be back, Momiji," he said flatly. 

Momiji stopped and let go of his hand. She looked up at him with her eyes shimmering with emotions. "You've said that before so many times, Kusinagi…" she trailed off as her voice became shaky. "One time, you promised to come back to me… remember? You went to fight the Arigami after promising to come back to me."

"I came back," Kusinagi pointed out and put on his trademark smile, which always made Momiji's heart melt.

Momiji felt her stomach churn as she fought back tears. The memories stung. Much rather than bringing them up she shoved him in the room and walked out, leaving the door open a crack. "I'll see you in the morning," she finally said and walked back to her room. 

Kusinagi watched her leave and sighed. After a good ten minutes he finally turned and walked to the bed only to notice the window right beside it. He grinned and pushed the curtains back, then opened the window with more ease than Momiji's, though a bit louder. Rather than fooling around with useless jumping, he'd fly to the tree. If he had only to watch her from a distance, so be it. It was better to watch her from a distance than not at all. 

As Kusinagi floated to the tree he froze upon hearing the soft sniffles he hadn't heard for the longest time, but they were known all too well by him. Momiji was crying. His heart sank and he fought to stay away. It would only make matters worse if he were in there with her; he knew her pride was damaged by his presence. But he wanted to be in there with her! To comfort her, to hold her and wipe away her tears… why couldn't he be normal? If he were only a normal human he could touch her, hold her, love her… she deserved better than him! Momiji was just too blind to see it. 

Suddenly, his attention was caught by something Momiji held close to her chest. Kusinagi squinted to see what it was, but her fingers blocked most of it. He'd have to wait until Momiji was asleep. 

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Momiji's sniffling finally subsided and Kusinagi was able to creep into the room. Fortunately, Momiji hadn't thought to close window making it that much easier for him to make it in without risking awakening her again. Slowly he crept across the room, making sure as to not make a single sound. 

As Kusinagi reached the side of Momiji's bed he sighed softly at the saddened look on Momiji's face. What could possibly make her sad? This angel who has done nothing but loved the world, and no matter how cruel they were, the people in it. Kusinagi subconsciously wiped a tear from Momiji's flushed cheek before gently tugging free the thin piece of paper she held so protectively, even in her sleep. 

Slowly Kusinagi turned it to see what it was and gasped…

**AN: I promise the chapters shall get longer!**


	3. Caught... AGAIN!

Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry that took so long to update. As for the sweet love, I think I know what I'm going to do with that… but not now! ANYWAY if you have any ideas feel free to e-mail me ^_^ 

****

**_Disclaimer: :steps up on stage and clears throat: I Own j00! :blinks a couple of times before smiling again: But not Blue Seed! _**

****

_I didn't think she still had this…_ Kusinagi thought as he looked down at it. It had been handled quite a little but very gently as well. He felt his stomach churn as he thought of why it had been; he knew Momiji loved him but he'd always denied it… how could she love him? She doesn't! She's naïve and knows nothing of what she's feeling. He's a freak and Momiji is a queen, a Goddess! Kusinagi could never make her happy…

As if sensing the picture missing, Momiji's eyes flew open instantly and searched the bed. Kusinagi froze, unable to think of anything to do. When Momiji's stunning green eyes focused on Kusinagi's foot he knew he was screwed. He couldn't help but have a 'hand caught in the cookie-jar' look on his face when Momiji's emerald eyes met his cat-like ones. She stared at him for a beat before her eyes widened and everything registered. There was Kusinagi, the reason she was sobbing, standing in her room staring at her with a guilty look while **_HOLDING HER MOST TREASURED POSSESSION!_**

Momiji's heart did flip-flops before she prayed to any and every god who would listen to just take her right there. Her enchanting eyes fluttered as she felt her senses go psycho on her. _What's he doing here? Why is he standing in my room? WHY IS HE HOLDING MY PICTURE?! Oh God, just take me now! A bolt of lightning! A flash flood! ANYTHING! Arigami were better than this! YES! Yes bring back the Arigami before you let this be true! Oh God how do I get that from him? ACK! _She stood quickly and snatched the picture from him. That old thing was her favorite of him for two reasons: first, he was actually smiling and second he took it himself. However, there was one part in it that would have looked better NOT there… her rump sticking up in the air from that awful thunderstorm. 

"What are you doing?" Momiji asked just above a whisper. 

"I…"

"That's twice tonight, Kusinagi! Do you know what time it is?" When Kusinagi didn't reply, Momiji began to look for her clock due to the fact that… well… she didn't know what time it was either. Finally her eyes settled on a clock and she looked back up at Kusinagi with a questioning question. "Why are you in my room at 12:30?"

Kusinagi's eyes widened. Was it really that late? It was worth the time of day to simply take in her scents and feast his eyes on her, though she was once again modestly dressed. For some reason he liked this look better than any of Sakura's. _Oh… my god! I did NOT just think of that… that… THING did I?_

"Kusinagi, I'm waiting for an answer," Momiji said slowly, though her voice was full of confusion. She liked him being here didn't she? She craved his attention since she rarely got a look from him. Every time she looked at him he was always looking away. 

"Err… uhm… you… I… window… eh…" he took a deep breath and slapped himself mentally. Why was it so hard to talk to her now? "Well, a couple reasons really…" he trailed off to think of some that didn't show his feelings what so ever.

Momiji nodded and stood awaiting his answer. No hurry, though. He _was_ after all standing in her room. She fought back a smile as hope began to fill her. If he had to come up with a reason that meant he was hiding something… if he was hiding something… _No! He doesn't love you, you idiot! Quit getting your hopes up!_

"I heard a noise and decided I didn't get the chance to say goodnight. By the time I got in here you were asleep," Kusinagi lied.

Momiji looked up at him critically. "Why were you looking at this old thing?"

"Why were you?" he couldn't help but ask, only to kick himself mentally for it. He knew why and in hearing it he'd have to face reality! 

Momiji's features softened. "Memories really…" she glanced down at the picture. "I miss my old room…"

Kusinagi sighed in relief. He didn't want to hear it… did he? NO! It was just as well she hadn't said what he was expecting her to. If she had he would have felt the urge to hold her close and be as close to her as possible. _Great, now I need to convince myself that I didn't want to hear it._

Momiji looked up at him, her face screaming more of the reason than the words could have. Kusinagi felt his stomach turn in knots as he fought back the urge to gently press his lips against hers, to touch her silken skin… _BAKA!_

"I'm tired, Kusinagi, is there any way I can convince you to give me the privacy I need to sleep?" Momiji asked finally in a strained voice. _I can't say it… I've said it once and it meant nothing._

Kusinagi nodded, relieved to escape the feeling. "Goodnight, Princess," he said began towards the window.

"Kusinagi," Momiji said quickly but softly.

Kusinagi froze and kept his back to her. There was no way he could look back at her and be able to fight off the urge to run back and kiss her tender lips. "Yes?"

Momiji's voice caught in her throat. _I love you_ "Good night."

Kusinagi sighed softly and climbed into the window, "Sleep sweet."

Momiji's jaw dropped. Did he just say _sleep sweet_? Her heart raced and she forced herself to calm down. _I need some sleep…_

Placing the picture on the bed stand she climbed into bed without another word. When she looked to the window she wasn't surprised to see it empty… but was rather shocked when she noticed it was closed. He rarely closed the window behind him. What was wrong with him? Was he ill? She sighed and pulled the blankets over her head to block out any light to make sleep that much easier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kusinagi plopped down on the bed, but didn't pull the covers up. He wanted to watch Momiji but being caught in her room twice in the same night was not the best of omens. He sighed and rolled on his side, trying to get more comfortable on the soft, very soft… TOO soft of bed. _Why can't I be normal for her sake?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon finally being able to drift back to sleep, Momiji kicked the blankets off. She tossed and turned as a dream… no… nightmare engulfed her sleep…

//_Momiji stood in the mists outside of the iwatto. It was so dark… and cold… the sun had been hidden behind several days, or so it seemed by the temperature. The fog appeared to part at the entrance of the cave, where Momiji's eyes were fixed. Whispers surrounded her causing her skin to crawl, but she forced herself to stand where she was. _

_It was then when she had a sense of calling coming from the cave. Her heart raced as she was finally able to move towards the entrance. Each step she took she could feel the knot in her stomach double in size and tighten. But she must answer the call! _

_Stepping into the iwatto Momiji was shocked to find everything as it had been before it was destroyed years ago. Slowly she made her way further into the cave on instinct rather than desire. Pausing by the mirror her heart caught in her throat; her matima was once again in the center of her chest and she was once again 15. However, the image became as misty as it was outside and cleared to show her as she was now, or at least her age._

_Her long hair was pulled back into a neat bun, held in place by a comb with a gemmed maple leaf. Her green eyes shimmered with emotion above her now slightly defined cheeks. Her face was less rounded and her skin was fairer than before. She was dressed in ceremonial robes and in the image was holding a sword; a broken sword. _

_Momiji blinked and stepped away from it, realizing that minus the robes and comb… she was the same. From her emerald eyes to her chestnut hair, it was she. _

_Behind her came more whispers, though now they were more than familiar. Momiji turned quickly only to find her twin, Kaede, standing before her. Her eyes shimmered and her skin was even fairer than Momiji's. She was dressed as she had been the last time Momiji had seen her, only now there was something different…what was it?_

_Momiji felt her nerves relax only to have them spiral when she saw _him_. Suzanah-oh stood behind Kaede with a serene smile. He placed his hand on Kaede's shoulder and earned her to step back into him. _

_Momiji shook her head. "Kaede?"_

_Kaede continued to smile at Momiji. After taking in the sight of her sister, she spoke softly in a meek, but powerful voice. "Momiji, do you not know why we resurrected both you and Kusinagi?"_

_Momiji shook her head, uneasy now. Subconsciously she tightened her grip on the broken sword, which she couldn't seem to let go of. _

"Do not worry," Kaede said in almost a giggle, her voice was almost that of a faerie. Being married to a God apparently had taken its toll on Momiji's sister, but in an enchanting sort of way. Her blue hair began to feather across her face and her skin began to emit a light of its own. "We do not wish to see you die again, which is why we should warn both you and Kusinagi of the oncoming events…"//

Momiji's eyes flew open as she sensed a presence in the room. She looked to the foot of her bed and was shocked to see none other than Suzanah-oh standing there, still smiling peacefully at her. Momiji quickly reached down and pulled the covers over herself. Though she was in her nightclothes she was hardly dressed for a God to look at. Her body was not worthy of his eyes, and besides… he'd married her sister. "Su…Suzanah-oh?"

Suzanah-oh nodded, not taking his eyes off of his wife's twin. The similarities between the two were uncanny, except now Momiji had aged where Kaede could not. After taking in Momiji's appearance for only a moment he spoke softly, "You are my gift."

Momiji stared at him. "Your gift?" she asked in shock. What did he mean by that?

Suzanah-oh nodded. "Yes, my gift. My gift to Kusinagi, and he is my gift to you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, we could have left him to die and we would have still had the same outcome with both of you dead," Suzanah-oh said in his soft voice. "I am saying you were both resurrected for each other for a reason. You may not see it now but you will soon," he stepped around the side of the bed and walked to Momiji's side. Kneeling down beside her he spoke just above a whisper, "You need to make him see it, Kushinada, you need to make him see how much you mean to him."

"Wh…w…what?"

Kaede appeared behind him and stood by his side. "My lord, he will be here any moment, shall we…?"

Suzanah-oh nodded and looked down at Momiji. "The pain you two feel is causing the Arigami to stir. The Kushinada is never to feel this pain, especially from someone who feels the same of her."

Momiji shook her head before looking away from the God and to her sister, who was as radiant as she had been in her dream. Suddenly the door flew open and Momiji saw Kusinagi standing there, ready to rip someone to shreds. 

"You stay away from her!" Kusinagi screamed, enraged.

Suzanah-oh and Kaede looked at him passively, then back at Momiji. Kaede waved her hand before Momiji's face, causing everything to go black and she once again found herself in a deep sleep. 

Kusinagi felt his heart drop into his stomach. What the hell did they just do?! He quickly snapped his head in their direction only to find them both gone. "Damn you!"

Momiji slept through his screaming peacefully. The moonlight offsetting her already radiant, serene features, catching Kusinagi's attention. After giving one last growl at whatever it was that came he walked to Momiji's side and looked down at her. That was odd… but he would worry about it after he saw to awaking Momiji. 

Gently gripping her shoulders he shook her lightly. Nothing. "Momiji?" he asked softly, once again shaking her lightly. Still nothing. "Momiji?" he asked, a bit more strained as he shook her harder. Nothing yet. "God! Momiji!" 

_Kusinagi, stop, _ordered Kaede's voice. 

Kusinagi looked around quickly, still holding Momiji's shoulders. "Where are you?" he demanded.

Just let her sleep.

"Kaede! What did you do to her?" he demanded frantically.

No response.

"DAMN YOU KAEDE!"


	4. Nightmares and a Visit...

Chapter 4

**A.N. DON'T HURT ME! LoL I got bored and it really sucked. So now I apologize for the last chapter. This one is a bit nicer…**

**Disclaimer: Blue Seed… I OWN IT (Unfortunately only in my dreams) For if I did own it I would be living in a mansion and be driving around some Jaguar. As you can see, I am not so :sticks tongue out:**

// Momiji looked down at the sword and then back at Suzanah-oh. Why couldn't she put it down? Rather than asking him, she turned to Kaede. "Why? Why can't I put it down?"

_"Momiji, the sword you hold in your hand is the very sword Suzanah-oh used to destroy the Arigami to save the first Kushinada," Kaede answered slowly before smiling a her husband. _

_Momiji blinked twice before looking to Suzanah-oh. "Please… take it," she begged, holding the sword out for the God to take. _

_Suzanah-oh shook his head. "There is now only one person who can take it from you, and until he does you will carry with you the burden of the sword."_

_Momiji looked down at the old sword. Was this the burden Kusinagi felt? Was this why he pushed her away so much? But Suzanah-oh had stated that… no! That was not what he meant. Momiji returned her gaze to Suzanah-oh, "Who can take it?" she begged desperately. She wanted to be rid of it! Just knowing she couldn't let go made her hate it that much more. _

_Suzanah-oh shook his head again. "Your destiny, your soul mate."_

_"Kusinagi?" Momiji asked in shock._

_"Perhaps, or perhaps…" Suzanah-oh trailed off and stepped to the side showing Murakumo. _

_Momiji gasped and took a step back. "No…"_

_Murakumo stepped towards her, his raven hair flowing behind him in its lengthy waves of silk. His moon-colored skin reflected the light from the candles that had appeared to show him better. _

_Instinctively, Momiji stepped back. "Please no…" she whispered. If he could take the sword… what then? She didn't love him! _

_Murakumo stepped towards her once again and continued to smirk. After finally backing Momiji into the wall, he stopped before her. As he reached for the sword, Momiji closed her eyes. It didn't make sense! She let out a sob, and the name that came out with the sob instantly awoke her, "Kusinagi!"//_

Once again, Momiji's eyes flew open. However, this time rather than seeing Suzanah-oh at the foot of her bed, she saw Kusinagi standing above her, a look of concern and relief covered his face. "Are you all right?" 

Momiji blinked and sat up. She fought back tears from the emotions caused by her dreams. Why wouldn't these dreams cease? After regaining control of her emotions she nodded her head yes and forced herself to look into Kusinagi's cat-like eyes and was shocked to find a tender glance in them before he blinked and they were their normal selves. 

Kusinagi stood and looked Momiji over, making sure there was nothing wrong with her at all. When finally convinced that she had only been put to sleep for her own good, Kusinagi gave her one of his trademark smiles before stretching. 

Before Momiji could say anything she heard her aunt calling from downstairs. "I'll be right back," she said softly and stood. Kusinagi watched as she wrapped a plain white robe around herself and walk out the door. He decided it best not to follow; after all, Momiji's aunt didn't know of his staying. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryoko sighed and leaned back in her seat. They'd been traveling for almost three hours now and they were already running late. Not a word had been exchanged between the two since they had gotten in the car, which lacked a radio. The silence was driving Ryoko insane! But she wasn't about to complain to her husband about it, not with the stress he was already going through. 

"I can't believe it," Kunikida growled, for once not yelling. "Why do they have to come back now? Once through that is enough for Momiji!"

"Daitetsu…"

"Damn it! We've already lost her once!"

"Daitetsu…"

"Can't those demented plants just stay asleep?!"

"DAITETSU!" Ryoko screamed, "Keep your eyes on the damn road!"

Daitetsu swerved to avoid going off the road and flashed his wife a shocked glance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right," Ryoko replied softly and smiled. 

Kunikida stared at her for a moment before letting his eyes fall down to her slightly swollen belly. He sighed softly and looked back up at the road. "I suppose you're still going to deny you're pregnant just to stay in the TAC?"

Ryoko blushed slightly. She wasn't THAT far along, but still… far enough that it was beginning to show. "I… would like to be of any assistance."

"Uh huh… I know you, Ryoko. If you want to be of any assistance then talk to Midori and Yaegashi about it, they could use some lab help."

"I don't do lab work!"

"You do now," Kunikida replied slowly and looked at her. "Or you do not assist at all."

Ryoko bit her tongue. She didn't want to sit out and watch as everyone else ran around when she was still perfectly capable of doing something. She'd have to settle for lab work. 

Once again the two sat in silence. Ryoko hated the silence when she was with Daitetsu, it was not natural. She sighed and stared out the window to watch the scenery go by. 

Kunikida glanced over at his wife. He wished he hadn't said that to her as harshly as he did… but he didn't want anything to happen to their child. Returning to driving he noticed that he just missed the damn short cut to Maya's. Slamming on the brakes he jerked the car into reverse and flew back to the road. He then floored it and drove down the long road to Momiji's aunt's home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Momiji returned to her room and noticed that Kusinagi was gone. She sighed softly. _Why couldn't he have just stayed for a little longer? _Reaching her closet she pulled out a white blouse with a royal blue skirt and vest. Someone told her it made her look more mature and exposed her figure, which had long since become slender. She didn't want to show her body off, but she was in a rush and it was the only professional attire she packed. She sighed softly and grabbed the black shoes that went with it.

As she turned she tripped over her own foot and fell forward. Closing her eyes she crashed to the ground. _Why do I have to be such a klutz?! You'd think that after all these years I could at least get walking down!_

It was then that she noticed the time. "Oh my God!" she squeaked. _1:45 already! I wanted to take a shower!_

Kusinagi stepped from the doorframe and approached her. "You okay there, Princess?"

Momiji looked up at him and blushed. "I'm fine…"

Kusinagi nodded and helped her up. "Maybe you should get ready."

Momiji looked down at her watch and was out of the room without another word. Locking the door she began to take her night clothes off and slip on clean underwear before pulling the white blouse on. Pulling up the skirt she blinked. "Nooooooooooo!" she whined as the zipper got caught on her blouse. 

Kusinagi knocked softly on the door. "You okay in there princess?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Then what was the yelling for?"

"None of your business!"

Kusinagi shrugged. "If you need anything…"

"I don't!" Momiji screamed and frantically tried to unzip the damned thing carefully. "God!"

Kusinagi chuckled and leaned against the wall beside the door. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was having problems with her zipper, especially when he heard the rip of the shirt followed by a groan. 

"Why me?!"

"Need help yet?"

"NO!"

Kusinagi smirked.

Finally, Momiji emerged with a look that caught Kusinagi completely off guard. He hadn't seen her in that… "Wow, Momiji…" Her eyes were accented by mascara and eyeliner, and her lips were a bright pink rather than their natural color and her hair was being pulled back into a neat bun. When finished, Momiji looked up at him. 

"Yes?"

"When did you get that?" Kusinagi asked, now noting how the vest showed off her now slender waist and the skirt accented her hips. 

Momiji tilted an eyebrow and looked down at it. She hated the sleeves, what possessed her to grab something so… peasant like? The sleeves were loose down to her wrists, where they tightly clung to her wrists. But what she hated the most was her skirt and how it was much shorter than her usual tan one. Rather than responding she looked down at her watch. "1:59…"

Knockknockknock.

"They're here," she said softly and walked past Kusinagi, who was still shocked to see her as she was. Following her he couldn't help but notice the scent coming off of her… like that of a spring rain only a bit sweeter. Her new perfume was serving as artificial pheromones to him. 

_Stop it!_ He ordered himself.

As they made their way down the stairs Momiji bolted for the door, only to trip over a rug. Once again she closed her eyes and awaited impact only to be shocked when it never came. She opened her eyes and looked down at the ground, then down at the hands holding her by the waist. She stood and turned to Kusinagi, who was smiling at her. Momiji blushed slightly and stared up at him for a spell before he started to subconsciously lean in…

_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKDINGDOOOOOOOOOOONG. _

Momiji turned on her heal and finished her journey to the door. Opening it slowly she couldn't help but smile brightly at seeing Kunikida and Ryoko standing there. "Hey guys!"

Ryoko smiled in response, Kunikida simply stood there with a serious expression across his face. "How are you, Momiji?" Ryoko asked. 

"Fine, thank you. Come in," Momiji replied and stepped aside.

Kunikida's glance went from Momiji to something behind her. Momiji turned and saw Kusinagi giving her father his trademark smile. "Good, you're here," Kunikida said quickly.

Momiji flashed Kunikida a glance before leading the way through the living room, pausing briefly to introduce her aunt to the three of them. "Maya, this is Kunikida Daitetsu and his wife Kunikida Ryoko," she said softly. She then heard Kusinagi clear his throat slightly and added, "Oh, and this is Kusinagi Mamoru."

"Hajimemashite," the Kunikidas said with an ojigi. (Pleased to meet you… ojigi=bow)

"Pleasure to meet you all," Maya replied softly, smiling particularly at Kusinagi. "So you're Kusinagi? My sister-in-law has told me a lot about you."

Kusinagi nodded. "I hope it's all good."

"Oh yes, you and Momiji are good friends, am I right?" Maya asked.

Momiji fought back a blush and looked up at Kusinagi as he took over the response. "Well, yes. I guess you could say that."

"I see. Is there anything more than friends?" Maya pried.

Momiji's jaw dropped. 

Kusinagi smirked. "I dunno, by what standards are you speaking of?"

Momiji felt her heart drop to her stomach as she forced her mouth closed. Was she expecting him to say yes? …

Maya chuckled. "Oh probably none of my business anyway."

Momiji cleared her throat slightly. "We'll be out in a little while, Maya, do you want any tea?"

"No thank you, Momiji. You have a meeting planned so you just hurry along."

Momiji nodded and motioned for the kitchen. As the four entered Momiji turned with a smile, "Tea anyone?"

Kunikida remained serious and shook his head. Ryoko shook her head no, "Thank you though."

Kusinagi stared at her a minute and finally determined that she had also offered some to him. "I thought you were out?"

"Oh yeah…" Momiji said softly, thankful that no one wanted any. She blushed slightly as she motioned for the table, where the Kunikidas took a seat and Momiji took one across from the two. Kusinagi leaned against the wall with crossed arms. 

"Momiji," Kunikida started slowly, pausing to look up at Kusinagi. "You both remember what Yaegashi was working on two years back?"

Momiji and Kusinagi exchanged confused glances before Momiji looked back at Kunikida. "Could you refresh my memory?"

"The Arigami detector just incase they decide to reawaken. You should remember, Kusinagi wasn't too happy about it."

Kusinagi let out a humph. He remembered only giving them a sample of his blood because it would ensure no surprise attacks on Momiji, she wasn't even aware of him giving up his blood for it. 

Momiji glanced at Kusinagi before returning her focus on the couple before her. "Why not?"

Ryoko kicked Daitetsu's foot and looked up at Momiji. While searching for a reason to tell her as to not upset Kusinagi about it, Kusinagi cleared his throat and spoke up. "I donated some of my blood so they could have a sample of Arigami DNA," he glanced up at Ryoko and Kunikida before going back into his silent mode.

"Uhm, yes," Ryoko said softly. Kusinagi just rolled his eyes and waited for them to continue.

Kunikida glanced at Momiji and sighed. "Momiji, I know how much you want to stay and take care of your aunt, but I have to insist that you do not stay this far away from civilization."

"Why?" Momiji asked, shocked. "What's going on?"

Kusinagi tensed as well but allowed Momiji to question them. He'd just rip them apart with words if he opened his mouth.

"Yes, of course," Kunikida started. "Yaegashi's machine works…" He trailed off and looked up at Momiji.

Momiji nodded and stared at him. When he said nothing she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kusinagi.

"And?"

Sensing the stress level from Kunikida rising, Ryoko decided to finish. "And…" she started.

**HAHA! You have to read the next chapter to find out! Though I'm sure you already know what it is… **


	5. They're BAAAAAAAAAAACK

Chapter 5

AN: Hehe, I suck at cliffhangers. ANNNNNNNNNNNND E-mail me with ideas if you have any ^_^

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no… drag me to court and press charges for copyright infringement ^_^

"They're back," Kunikida finished.

Momiji sat and nodded her head. It appeared that she didn't grasp it because her face was so passive. However, inside she was screaming. _Oh god! Not again! Why can't I just have a normal life as a normal person? Please just kill me now to save me the trouble of the hell again! "I see," she said calmly._

Kusinagi, however, was not as calm. "What?! How could they be back again? They're supposed to be in their eternal sleep!"

Momiji winced at the sharpness of Kusinagi's voice. She shook her head slowly and looked up at Kunikida. "I suppose to end it before it gets out of hand I should be sacrificed?"

"NO!" all three yelled in unison causing Momiji to flinch. 

"But if I were to be sacrificed it would be over…"

Kunikida stood and narrowed his eyes at Momiji. "We don't want to lose you again, once was bad enough!"

"But…"

"No buts, damn it!" Kunikida yelled.

"Momiji," Ryoko started, "We want you to be closer to civilization. Your aunt could come too if she wants."

"She won't leave," Momiji said slowly. "Why do you think she's not in the hospital right now?"

"Then we've arranged for your mother to come and take care of her," Kunikida said quickly. 

Momiji nodded. The two never got along, but they never really disagreed either… as long as her aunt didn't go alone… "I guess… if it makes you feel better."

Kunikida sighed in relief. "Good. The TAC could keep you safe a bit easier if you're in Tokyo."

Kusinagi snorted. "The TAC? Protect Momiji?" 

Ryoko shot a glare at Kusinagi. "We've had our moments of glory, Kusinagi. There were times you and Momiji would have both been gone…"

"Which is where you come in," Kunikida interrupted. "Do you still have your apartment?"

Kusinagi tilted both eyebrows on his right and looked Kunikida over before answering, "Yes."

"Good," Kunikida said with a smile, which shocked both Momiji and Kusinagi. "How about we keep Momiji at your place? Or at least in the apartment next to it."

"What?!" Both Momiji and Kusinagi questioned simultaneously.

"You heard me. You, after all, don't appear to think the TAC is capable of protecting her, why not keep her at your place to make sure you aren't too late to save her?"

Momiji felt her cheeks fire up and suddenly became interested in her lap.

Kusinagi thought a minute. Having Momiji there would be great! He could watch her constantly with reason and… damn it no way! He may not be able to control himself! "Why not at your place?"

Momiji's heart dropped again and she held back a sigh. He didn't want her there…

"Because you're right, it never served her to live in our home. We were never able to get to her as quick as you could, and by then she was already in danger. If she were with you constantly then she wouldn't even be in such danger…"

Kusinagi sighed. The old man _did have a point. Besides, he was sure he could keep his hormones in check… for the most part. Glancing down at Momiji he felt his cheeks grow a shade redder. If she looked like that every day he KNEW he couldn't control himself. He'd have to tell her eventually how he felt… it might as well be when they had __some quiet. "All right."_

Momiji's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to say yes! She looked up at him only to see him look back up at Kunikida. "I can drive her back to town."

Kunikida nodded. "We'll be expecting you tonight. She does need more clothes than just a couple of weeks, that's for sure."

Kusinagi nodded and looked down at Momiji, amazed at how well she was taking all the news. Had she been the same 15-year-old Momiji he first met she would have been pitching dramatics. She really had matured. 

"Well, since there's no more business to discuss, I suppose we should be going. We'll see you tonight, Momiji," Kunikida said softly and stood. Ryoko stood as well and they both let themselves out, leaving behind Momiji and Kusinagi. 

Momiji finally stood and looked at Kusinagi before turning and walking towards the living room. "I'm going to say goodbye and get my things…"

Kusinagi grabbed Momiji's hand. Momiji turned and looked up at him with questioning eyes. He smiled slightly, "You're going to fall."

"No I'm not," Momiji said, suddenly annoyed. 

"Yes you will."

"No I won't," Momiji replied flatly.

"Okay, but if you fall you owe me," He said softly.

"Owe you what?" 

"You'll see," He said in his most trademark hentai voice. 

Momiji narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her hand free. "Whatever you say, Kusinagi."

Kusinagi grinned until Momiji was gone. Then his grin faded and he smacked himself in the forehead. "Baka," he muttered. _She's going to be sleeping at your place now you idiot! Er… next door… but still!_

Momiji made her way to the living room and looked at her aunt with sad eyes. "Maya?"

"I know, Mr. Kunikida was kind enough to fill me in on it."

Momiji fell silent. 

"You know, Momiji, I'm quite happy you did come to take care of me. Not many people would want to come stay with a stubborn old woman."

"Old?" Momiji asked, "My mother's older than you!"

"So she is, but my body is worn to nothing," Maya replied sadly.

Momiji sighed. "I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"All right, Momiji," Maya said, her face brightening. "You should probably get packed so that sweet Kusinagi could give you a ride home…"

Momiji walked to her aunt and wrapped her arms around her. "Take care, Aunt Maya."

"You too, kiddo," Maya replied with a smile and returned the hug. "Now go get packed."

Momiji nodded and released her aunt. However, as she turned she once again stumbled over a rug. _What the hell is wrong with this house? I don't fall down this much on any normal occasion!_

Maya gasped slightly and laughed when Momiji stood and began to chuckle at her own clumsy deed. "Your father did the same thing all the time."

Momiji smiled, "At least now I know where I got it from. Kaede got his looks, I got his grace right?"

"Oh I see a bit of your father in you besides your grace, or lack there of."

Both chuckled and Momiji finally turned and left the living room.

After packing, Momiji returned downstairs only to find Kusinagi and Maya chuckling about something. When she approached them, Kusinagi looked up at Momiji and also stood, still smiling. "Your aunt has a great sense of humor. I see its something that doesn't run much in the family."

Momiji clenched her fists to keep from yelling and turned to her aunt. "Yeah, she's always had something interesting to say."

Maya smiled at Momiji before motioning for another hug. Momiji approached her and hugged her one last time. "Bye Aunt Maya."

"Bye Momiji," her aunt replied and smiled when they broke the embrace. "Take care."

"You too."

Kusinagi turned and left the room, "Bye Maya."

Momiji followed slowly and was shocked to find Momiji lifting her bags already. "I can…"

"I think not, Princess," Kusinagi replied with a grin and carried the bag out, leaving behind Momiji's business clothes, which were now on a hanger and inside a clear plastic bag. She decided it best to change into a pair of jeans and a tank top rather than to dirty her expensive business clothes. 

Lifting her business clothes carefully she followed Kusinagi to her car. She blinked twice. Hadn't he said he was going to give her a ride home? As they reached the car, Kusinagi put both bags in one hand and extended his hand for the keys. Momiji stared at him blankly for a moment. "What?"

"Keys."

"No," Momiji objected meekly.

Kusinagi smirked and stood there. "Yes."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you have a license?" Momiji asked suspiciously.

"Of course," He said casually, hand still extended for her keys. 

Reluctantly Momiji handed him the keys. _A small nap would be nice… When they finally had everything loaded, Momiji jumped in the passenger's side and buckled in. Kusinagi took his place behind the wheel and gave her a smirk. "Oh, about the license…" he began as he started the car._

"Yes?" Momiji asked softly, adjusting her seat.

"I lied," he said as he shifted to drive and floored it.

Momiji screamed and clung on to the "oh shit" handle. "Are you insane?!" she screamed and clung to the handle tighter. 

As Kusinagi swerved and almost hit the ditch, Momiji closed her eyes. He smirked when he realized that he had scared her enough before driving more civil and actually quite well. Momiji's eyes, however, remained closed as she continued waiting for impact. After several moments and one had yet to come, she allowed one of her emerald eyes to crack open and focus on the road, which they were now driving on quite smoothly. Looking towards Kusinagi she wasn't at all shocked to find the smug smirk he held. "You jerk!"

"Tsk tsk princess. Is that any way to be talking to the person who was kind enough to open his home to you?"

Momiji literally growled and formed her hands into fists. "KUSINAGI! Quit being such a jerk!"

"Me? A jerk? Come now, Momiji…"

"Quit playing innocent you… butthead!"

"Butthead am I?" Kusinagi chuckled. "Goes well with your maturity level I suppose… or at least maturity in panties… bunnies today?"

Momiji blushed deeply. "YOU PERVERT!" Before she was able to slap him, Kusinagi caught her hand and smirked.

"You don't want to be hitting the driver, do you? After all, I don't have a license…"

Momiji squeaked as he swerved again and felt herself melt into the seat. She felt as though she were going to be ill. "Kusinagi, pull over," she said weakly.

"Why?" Kusinagi asked before turning and looking at her with a smirk, which quickly faded when he realized how green she was: almost as green as her eyes. "You okay princess?"

Momiji held her hand over her stomach and groaned softly. "Just pull over."

Kusinagi did as he was told and slammed the car into park. He was barely able to unbuckle his seat belt, jump out, run to her side, open her door and help her out of the car before she lost what little breakfast she had. Holding her hair back he couldn't help but feel just that much guiltier. "Sorry about that, Princess…"

Momiji was about to reply until she lost more of her meal. After finally regaining control of her stomach she reached in, opened the glovebox, and pulled out a napkin to wipe her mouth with. "Do we have any water in there?" Momiji finally croaked. 

Kusinagi turned his head and searched for something to drink, anything! Nothing… _Damn it! _

Momiji kept her back to him to spare him the disgusting scent of her reacquainted breakfast. She didn't blame him at all for the weakness in her stomach, up until then she'd been trying to ignore it so if anything it was her own problem.

Finally she took a deep breath and turned to see if Kusinagi had found anything. As she expected, nothing. However, she was shocked to realize that he was still holding her hair. Not that she was complaining, it was just rather odd. After a silent spell, Momiji wrinkled her nose at the scent and spoke off to the side rather than directly at him. "We can go now… give me the keys."

Kusinagi shook his head no. "I'll drive…"

"Hell no, it hurts worse when there's nothing left to lose."

Kusinagi sighed and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out a small leather wallet he used his thumb to cover a small picture in it before offering to show her his driver's license. 

Momiji couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed expression on his face in the picture, but kept her mouth closed to keep some of the smell from being blown in his face. However, she noticed his thumb was covering something and she looked up at him questioningly. When he didn't move it she sighed and climbed back into the car. 

As Kusinagi entered the car he looked over at Momiji, who was pouting. However, she wasn't as green, which was a plus. "Sorry again…"

Momiji cracked her window and breathed out it as the car began to move again. "No problem."

Kusinagi nodded but still felt somewhat bad. She was getting thin as it was and the loss of her breakfast wasn't going to be helping. 

After hours of driving they finally made it back to Tokyo. However, by then Kusinagi insisted upon feeding her until she busted… to make up for breakfast. At first, Momiji had objected, but when Kusinagi stopped in front of her favorite restaurant, what could she do?

"Well… if you insist…"

"I do," Kusinagi interrupted. He was out his door and opening her door before she knew anything else. "It's the least I could do…"

"I said that was okay…"

"No no no, I mean the least I could do for putting your bra in the freezer," he sniggered.

Momiji's eyes widened. "What?!"

Kusinagi smirked and walked towards the restaurant, making it inside just before the wrath of Momiji could harm him. Once inside, she only mumbled something about a hentai. Waiting to be seated, Momiji could help but notice the feeling of Kusinagi's eyes on her. She didn't want to turn to him and chase it away, but at the same time she didn't want to assume he was looking at her. Disappointment overtook her when he looked away. 

Kusinagi couldn't help but stare at Momiji's delicate beauty. However, the feeling he was being watched instantly consumed his desire to look at Momiji. Looking up and around for anyone who was looking at him, he wasn't surprised to see no one. That feeling had been occurring since he was young, but even after all these years he couldn't ignore it. Masking his annoyance when Momiji turned, Kusinagi gave his trademark heart-racing-melt-me-alive grin, to which earned a blush from the princess. 

Before Momiji could speak, a young waitress popped up with more energy than Momiji could have ever imagined having in her entire life. "Welcome to El Casa (hehe inside joke), right this way and we'll get you some of our famous spicy food!"

Suddenly, this wasn't Momiji's favorite place to eat. As much as she loved Mexican food, there was no chance in hell she'd ever be back if this… thing would be waitressing again. How was it possible to be bouncing off the walls when she'd been working there? Whatever it was, Momiji wanted some, but NOT from her. 

Kusinagi held back a laugh. The woman was absurd, but to get that look on Momiji's face he had to commend her. 

Once seated, Momiji instantly buried her face in the menu, though she'd always get the same thing. She wanted that psycho bitch GONE! 

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress beamed.

"Bleach?" Momiji tried.

"Fresh out."

"Damn, and it would have been one of the better ways out too," Momiji pouted. "I guess water."

The waitress's real smile faded into an artificial one. Was this girl insane?! You don't drink WATER with spicy food! "Are you sure?"

_Me? Unsure of what I just requested? WOMAN ARE YOU INSANE?! Who's got the money here?! I know YOU don't!_ "Yes," Momiji forced patiently. 

"We have…"

"NO!" Momiji growled, but then blinked and in a calmer voice finished, "Water is fine."

The waitress wiped a stray strand of black hair from her face and fought back disappointment. Turning to Kusinagi she asked in her Hyper Wonder voice. "And you sir?"

"Water," he grinned to spite her.

"Are you aware of how spicy our food…"

"Yes yes, I can handle it," Kusinagi interrupted. "Okay then? Bye bye."

Wrinkling her nose upon turning around, the waitress attempted to keep her head held high. How could anyone not want at least BEER with their spicy food? It was insane!

Momiji looked up to Kusinagi and groaned. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Bringing me here, to my once favorite restaurant only to begin hating the damned thing due to a nameless hyper bitch."

"You're welcome," Kusinagi chimed, earning a death glare. 

Momiji narrowed her eyes at him, then leaned back in her chair and stared at the wall. How she missed being close to him when he used to save her from the Arigami. She would gladly go through it all again if only she could be in his arms for even a minute. Why couldn't he love her? It just wasn't fair!

Kusinagi opened his mouth to speak when his eye suddenly caught something…


End file.
